Roleplay:HTFF Deception
Happy Tree Friends Fanon Deception is a horror-comedy/murder mystery roleplay. The roleplay is a mixture of various types of media such as Danganronpa, Scream Queens, And Then There Were None, the Scary Movie franchise, and of course Happy Tree Friends. It takes place in a college university where the tree friends (in a more human form) are trying to figure out a dark secret the university has been hiding. Introduction Welcome to Happy Tree University! A college campus run by headmaster Flippy! The college is great, it has a hardworking teaching staff, great scenery, and some very hard working students! What could possible be wrong about it? Oh yeah, there is one thing...the campus has a very dark secret and the student body or the media can NEVER find out! The students are so curious to find out what this secret is, that they would be willing to kill to know it. Is it an embarrassing sports record? Or maybe an old scandal? Or is it much worse? Throughout this roleplay, you will portray up to 3 of YOUR OWN characters. You will interact with others, have a great time, and...kill one another. After the first orientation of the student body, you will receive the ability to KILL another student. However, you must have a motive to doing so...or the kill won't take effect. You will join 1 of 3 sororities/fraternities: ΔTΔ (Delta Tau Delta), πKA (Pi Kappa Alpha), or ΘX (Theta Chi). Rules *No God-modding/God-playing, controlling other characters, deleting other people's posts, or double posting. *For killing...a killing spree is NOT ALLOWED. The maximum amount of kills per character is 1. And only one kill per day. *Only Flippy can speak in bold. *Before you ask, "where are all the classes"? There are none...shhhhhhhh... Sign-Ups Remember, you can sign-up as 3 of your own characters. And pick any of the three sororities/fraternities. ΔTΔ Delta Tau Delta is the sorority/fraternity where all the richest and wealthiest students are with all their money. A.K.A. the "rich snobs". #Pinkie #Raymond #Sunset πKA Pi Kappa Alpha is the sorority/fraternity where all the smartest and most academically acclaimed students are. A.K.A. the "brainiacs". #Bun #Clesta #Jenny #Cornelius #Foster #Dime #Saturn ΘX Theta Chi is the sorority/fraternity where all the rejects and nobody's are. A very simple group. A.K.A. the "nobodies". #Lightning #Vanilla #Toad #Daisy #Quirky #Perky #Mercury Roleplay All the students are shown in the theater for student orientation. Headmaster Flippy speaks. Flippy: *clears throat* Welcome new students to Tree Town University! I am Headmaster Flippy! And it is a pleasure to meet each and everyone of you. A little about is that I am a retired W.A.R Veteran and I am now serving as your Principal. Now, I know that many of you are curious about a "dark secret" we have here at the school...but I am here to inform you that that secret will stay with us and will NOT get out to the public! Alright? Good. Hope you all enjoy TTU and have lots of fun! Be sure to join one of the sororities/fraternities while you're here! Goodbye and have a pleasant day! He leaves...and so do all the students. 'ΔTΔ's House' 'πKA's House' Saturn: Still no clue what it's about....... Dime: (catches up to Saturn) About what? (Saturn just leaves) Dime: He just walks off like that? Hmmm, I get this thought that Saturn's up to something? Clesta: Meh, I'm not sure.... 'ΘX's House' Category:Roleplays